It Takes a Village
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: Established Auslly. A series of one shots centered around everything that our favorite couple has to experience in regards to Ally being pregnant and figuring out how to be parents.


**As we all are aware I am a complete and utter slacker who is shamefully neglecting my author duties by ignoring my other fics. Unfortunately, I am completely blocked so I decided o throw together a collection of oneshots about Auslly pregnancy and parenting. Please review, and drop some ideas about what you'd want to see in future chapters. They won't be chronological so it will time hop all over the place. Sorry. ;)**

**Also SO MUCH FLUFF. Hope you don't mind. **

**Check my bio page and go to Polyvore for outfits from each one shot. Cause, hello, Ally in maternity clothes, stop I'm dying. Swoon. **

"Hey, baby. What are you doing home so early?"

Following the sweet aroma of baked goods, Austin Moon had immediately moved towards the kitchen upon arriving home after a day in the recording studio. He was pleasantly surprised to find his wife seated at the island flipping through her monthly subscription of Time magazine instead of holed up in her downtown studio churning out songs for the entire American music industry, as she usually would be this early in the day.

Smiling up sweetly at him, Ally placed a hand on his shoulder to pull him down to her, letting her lips move against his in a lingering kiss and sighing softly as she pulled away. "Hi, husband."

Austin smiled, grabbing her thighs to turn her sideways on the barstool and standing between her legs. Lifting her left hand from where it rested on his shoulder, he pressed a gentle kiss to the ring he'd placed on it a little over a year ago. "I don't think that will ever get old to me."

"Good. Because it wouldn't make me stop saying it anyway."

This made the blonde chuckle before remembering the question she had yet to answer. "What are you doing here?"

Feigning ignorance, chocolate eyes opened wide and her back straightened, "I live here. Don't I?"

Austin's hand slid around her hips to slap her backside mockingly, "You know what I mean. Why aren't you at work?"

Smirking, Ally let her fingers trail down to the top button of the blonde's shirt, absently fiddling with it as she spoke, "I had a doctors appointment."

He tried his hardest not to get distracted by the feel of her smooth fingers running over the patch of skin she'd just revealed but it was proving to be difficult. The brunette looked as prim and perfect as always, with a crisp linen button down, white skinny jeans, and a pair of heels that he'd never seen her in before that looked somewhat like Oxfords. At some point they were going to have to discuss her shoe addiction. They were running out of closet space. He was brought out of his daze when a slim finger pushed a lock of gorgeously curled hair behind her ear. "Why were you at the doctors? Is everything okay?"

The corners of soft pink lips turned up at the evident concern in his voice. And also at the way he was looking at her. Even having been together for four years now, and knowing each other even longer, Ally still often caught him staring at her as though he was seeing her for the first time. It did things to her heart that she hoped would never stop. "Yes, everything's fine. Just a check up."

She wasn't technically lying. She _really _had to check to see if something was up.

Before Austin could inquire further about this mysterious appointment that she'd failed to tell him about, the kitchen timer went off.

A huge grin lit up the brunettes face. "Can you get that for me?" She gestured vaguely towards the oven.

"No problem." He reluctantly released his hold on her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Opening a drawer to grab an oven mitt, he asked over his shoulder, "What'd you make?"

Before receiving a response, he opened the oven door and paused. Straightening, he turned back to her. "A cinnamon bun? Do you even like cinnamon buns?"

Ally for her part didn't utter a word. Simply resting her elbow on the island and resting her chin on her wrist.

"What?" The blonde asked, completely clueless as to why his wife was grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat. "Why do you look like that?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette determined that she was going to have to guide this a little harder. "Austin, sweetheart, what is that?"

"A cinnamon bun."

"Yes. And where is it?"

"Inside of our oven."

Ally remained silent.

Austin remained silent.

"Ally," he growled in frustration, "What is the big deal?! Yes, there is a cinnamon bun in our ov-"

He stopped midsentence. Ally's grin widened.

"Are we….?"

Chestnut curls bounced as she softly nodded.

"You're…pregnant." The oven was completely disregarded as he slammed the mitt back onto the counter and reached his wife in two quick strides, "Holy shit! We're pregnant!"

The brunette laughed loudly as he swung her off the seat with ease, lifting her above him and spinning in a circle, causing her to cling to his shoulders for dear life. Her lips were suddenly assaulting as he pulled her back down to him.

"I love you so much." Kiss. "You're perfect." Kiss. "We're going to be parents." Kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"Austin, stop!" She squealed, squirming until her feet were firmly planted back on the ground. Slim arms slid around his neck as she pressed her body close against his. "Are you happy, baby?"

He heard the slight insecurity in her voice and it nearly broke his heart. He cupped her face, letting his thumb run across her perfect cheekbone. "I've never been more happy in my life, Ally Moon. You are going to be the most stunning pregnant woman I've ever seen."

She chuckled softly, turning her cheek to kiss his palm. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. Now come upstairs so I can show you just how much."

**What do we think? Do you guys have any prompts you'd like to see fulfilled?**


End file.
